Your Beauty Smile!
by Riki - sama
Summary: ONE-SHOOT! SuG : Chiyu déprime à cause d'une rupture et Shinpei vient l'aider à s'en remettre...seulement ça tourne au candy yaoi ! Chiyu x Shinpei! Venez lire! réécrit


_**Your Beauty Smile !**_

_**Résumé : **__Chiyu déprime à cause d'une rupture et Shinpei vient l'aider à s'en remettre...seulement ça tourne au candy yaoi ! Chiyu x Shinpei! Venez lire!(réécrit)_

_**Persos :**__Chiyu, Shinpei, Yuji, Sachiko et le frère de Chiyu._

_**Couples :**__Chiyu x Shinpei_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_Un truc mi-mi que j'ai écrit avant « Diary of my love Story » _

_Je comprend pas pourquoi mais j'utilise toujours une Sachiko ( tiré de NANA, parce que c'est celle qui a, au début piqué le mec de Hachi !) C'est pas que j'aime le prénom mais, c'est un traumatisme !_

_Bon bah…J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! _

_**Bonne lecture !**  
_

_**OoOoO**_

_Mon réveille sonne … Je dois me lever… J'en peux plus…Je dois aller tous les voir, eux qui sont si heureux…moi j'ai l'air toujours fort…Mais c'est seulement des apparences…Depuis qu'__**elle**__ m'a fait ça…Je ne vis plus…_

« -Bip bip bip… »

_Je vais attaquer une nouvelle journée…En sachant parfaitement qu'après le boulot je vais me noyer dans l'alcool. Ça fait des jours que j'arrête pas de boire. Je sais que c'est pas bon mais comment résister? L'envie de tout oublier… d'avoir l'illusion d'une vie meilleure…_

_J'arrive devant le studio…J'entends déjà leurs rires…pourquoi EUX ils sont heureux et pas moi ? !_

_Pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ? ! !_

« **Chiyu : **good morning.

**Yuji** : Yoh, Chiyu mon frère ça beigne?

**Takeru et Masato** : Bonjour Chi-chan!

**Shinpei** : Chiyu-san! Ohayo! »

_Ils sont toujours si énergiques, et lui toujours aussi poli…Je le trouve assez mignon, je me demande si il a une petite amie…il faut que j'arrête là ! Je fantasme sur SHIN ! ! ! Un nouveau dans le groupe, je veux pas qu'il quitte le groupe si je le viole Ah ça, non ! *le pire, c'est j'en suis bien capable (- -')* _

…

_Après la journée de travaille que je viens de passer, je ne pense avoir qu'à l'alcool, mon seul amour… ce si doux parfum, cette drogue à laquelle je ne pourrais peut être jamais échapper, mais Yuji apparaît, par surprise, devant moi :_

« **Yuji** : Chiyu, on peut aller quelque par ensemble ? En se moment t'es un peu renfermé et comme t'es mon meilleur pote, tu dois tout me dire! Hé hé »

_J'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre, il m'entraine déjà avec lui, mais c'est Yuji et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime et pas autrement !_

_Il m'emmène dans notre bar habituel…et je commence à boire…il m'invite alors j'y vais pas de main morte…je bois, bois encore et pour changer, après avoir mangé une cacahouète je re-bois…_

« **Yuji** : ….Sinon, qu'est ce qui va pas.

**Chiyu** : Alors c'était ça ton plan ? De me bourrer puis de me soutirer des renseignements ?...Bien trouvé…

**Yuji** : Ouais je sais, je suis un boss! *fait il le V de la victoire*…mais sérieusement, que ce qui s'est passé pour que tu tire la tronche tous les jours et que tu bois comme un trou ?

**Chiyu** : …c'est…c'est à cause de Sachiko…

**Yuji** : Hein ?...Ah oui ta fiancée super mignonne ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu, tient ! Elle va bien ?

**Chiyu** : … On a rompu.

**Yuji** : Mais…doshité ?

**Chiyu** : Pour…_**lui…**_

**Yuji** : Mais je comprends pas ! Vous viviez le grand amour, non ? ! Et puis c'est qui ce « _**lui**_ » ?

**Chiyu** : Elle… elle a couché avec…mon petit frère*en sanglotant* »

_Yuji me prend dans ses bras._

« **Yuji** : Chiyu…t'enfai' mon frère,…Je vais t'aider.

**Chiyu** : elle…elle…

**Yuji** : C'est qu'une salope! T'as pas besoin de déprimer pour quelqu'un comme elle, voyons! Et puis tu devrais aussi faire un peu attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi, il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi, Shin par exemple, il est nouveau et toi tu lui fais la gueule, il doit se sentir mal !

**Chiyu** : Shin…d'accord Yuji…mais je veux rentrer, j'ai mal au crane…

**Yuji** : Chiyu…

**Chiyu** : Je…je vais essayer de changer mais…aide moi…là j'ai vraiment mal. »

_Et le trou noir_

…

_Je me réveille, je suis dans mon lit et il y avait un petit bout de papier sur ma table de nuit._

_**« Yoh, mon frérot, c'est Yuji-sama (le seul, le grand et l'unique !)**_

_**Il n'y aura pas de répèt' aujourd'hui, vu ton état…pathétique, faut le dire ! ha ha**_

_**Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas seul dans ton malheur, le petit Shin-chan va passer et bien s'occuper de toi, alors matta-ashita!**_

_**(PS : Il cuisine bien**__**) »**_

_Pourquoi Shinpei? Je veux dire c'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire! Mais bon…enfin, je vais essayer de me lever et d'aller prendre une douche pour décompresser…Mais il y a un problème…J'entends de l'eau couler et je suis censé être seul dans la maison pour l'instant, non ? _

_Je vais dans la salle de bain, j'ouvre la porte et…_

« -Kyaaaaaa !

**Chiyu** : Ah ! Sh-Shinpei…mais…que ce que tu fais là? »

_Après avoir posé cette question, mes yeux tombent __**tous seuls**__ sur son corps, il est pas très musclé, voir pas du tout, de très petite taille (c'est le plus petit du groupe d'ailleurs). Il a une peau légèrement dorée et de toutes petites jambes minces en plus de ça une moue de bébé…vraiment mignon !…_

« **Shinpei** : Ch-Chiyu-san…j-je suis désolé mais…vous pouvez arrêter de me regarder comme ça…c-c'est embarrassant…

**Chiyu** : Ah ! Je…je suis désolé *en renferment la porte* »

…

_Quelques temps plus tard, il sort de la douche._

« **Shinpei** : Chiyu-san c'est libre.*fit il en rougissant* »

_Vraiment à croquer!_

« **Chiyu** : Hm ok…et désolé…

**Shinpei** : C'est rien *en pensant _: Il m'a déshabillé des yeux ! j'oublierai pas ! jamais…mais j'aurai bien aimé inverser les rôles pour…ah non c'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Je suis venu m'occuper de lui !*_

Ayant fini de prendre sa douche Chiyu retourne dans le salon, où Shinpei est encore entrain de penser à des choses…de moins en moins catholiques.

« **Chiyu** : Eh oh ! Shin-chan!*passant sa main devant les yeux du batteur*

**Shinpei**: Hein, quoi ? ! Ah Chiyu-san! »

_***Les pensés de Shinpei**_ : _Wouah ! Il est là, devant moi avec qu'une petite serviette autour des hanches, comme ça je peux détailler son corps…lui si grand et musclé avec un torse imberbe, c'est tellement irrésistible! _

_Je ressemble à une fane hystérique, je sais ! Mais Chiyu-san c'est un…Un Bijou, oui un magnifique bijou que je rêve d'avoir *_

« **Chiyu** : Ça va ? t'es tout rouge. Serai-ce moi qui te fais cette effet ?

**Shinpei** : Ou-oui, euh non, enfin si mais…rahhh

**Chiyu** : ha ha ha !

**Shinpei** : Chiyu-san… ? Tu rigole ? !*sur le cul*

**Chiyu** : Bah…oui…en quoi ça t'étonne ?

**Shinpei** : bah…c'est que en ce moment t'avais l'air de déprimer et … je me suis inquiété…je pensais que c'était un peu ma faute*baisse les yeux*

**Chiyu** : Shin…merci… et je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, mais ce n'est en rien de ta faute, rassure toi ! *lui sourit*

**Shinpei** : Dites moi…s'il vous plait se qui se passe…j'ai envie de savoir…

**Chiyu** : oh…oui mais…à une seule condition.

**Shinpei** : laquelle ?

**Chiyu** : Arrête avec le –san, je préfère –chan, ou encore que tu ne mettes rien.

**Shinpei** : Mais…je peux pas !

**Chiyu** : Mais pourquoi ?

**Shinpei** : je…je sais pas… c-c'est irrespectueux enfin, je…

**Chiyu** : Alors je ne te dirais rien ! *en regardant Shin dans les yeux*

**Shinpei** : Mais si ! Je veux savoir !

**Chiyu** : Alors tu me vouvoies plus et tu m'appelle plus par –san ?

**Shinpei** : J-Je vais essayer…Chi…Chiyu… *tout rouge* »

_Vraiment trop mignon, j'adooore la jeunesse ! Enfin surtout lui ! _

« **Shinpei** : Est-ce que…tu veux bien…me parler…de tes problèmes, onegai ?

**Chiyu** : Bon…alors…je vais commencer par le commencement…Tu te souviens de Sachiko ?

**Shinpei** : Ah oui…ta fiancée…*se sentant mal à l'aise*

**Chiyu** : Eh bien, il y a quelque temps je l'ai présenté à ma famille…Et elle a rencontré mon petit frère…tu sais celui qui est au lycée…

**Shinpei** : Ah ouais, je m'en rappelle, il est vraiment sympa ton frère !

**Chiyu** : Cette fille…enfin Sachiko…elle a couché avec lui…et mon petit frère, comme il s'en voulait, il est venu me le dire le jour suivant…Sachiko et moi on a rompu mais elle a finalement réussi à « mettre le grappin » sur lui et mes parents l'aiment bien tel que je les connais tous, cette pétasse va pas tarder à devenir ma belle-sœur.

**Shinpei** : Chiyu… »

_Il me prend dans ses bras… J'adore son odeur…c'est tellement bon, en plus moi je suis presque nu…ses pensées me viennent en tête mais je peux pas ! C'est Shin je vais quand même pas le violer ? !...Si ? Cette envie irrésistible de l'embrasser… je ne peux pas y aller contre…Excuse moi Shin…c'est plus fort que moi…_

_Je l'embrasse mais…il n'oppose aucune résistance… et même plus, il y participe ! C'est magnifique…ces lèvres sont si douces, cet arrière gout de bonbons est envoutant…Je me suis jamais sentis aussi bien ! Il passe ses mains derrière ma nuque et je place les miens sur ses hanches puis lui caresse le torse, sa peau est douce…Je commence à enlever ses vêtements (notons qu'il vient de les mettre) Et Shin me repousse mais …Pourquoi ?_

« **Shinpei** : Chi-chiyu…

**Chiyu** : …Je suis désolé…

**Shinpei** : Chiyu…en réalité je…Je t'aime…et toi…est ce que tu m'aimes ? »

_Cette façon si douce de prononcer __**ces**__ mots…comment te dire : non ?_

« **Chiyu** : …oui…je pense que oui … »

_Je l'embrasse encore plus fort que la dernière fois._

**Shinpei** : Maintenant tu veux bien faire un truc pour moi ?

**Chiyu** : Bien sur ! Comment je peux te refuser quelque chose ? !

**Shinpei** : Alors fait moi _Beauty Smile_ et garde le tout le temps, pour moi !

**Chiyu** : Tout ce que tu veux ! »

**OoOWARIoO**

Nian-nian powa…mais j'aime !


End file.
